Jessie: Halloween
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: It's a happy Halloween in the Ross house; or at least it was. Luke is trying everything he can to sneak in to a Halloween Party he's banned from. The only thing that's stopping him, is his beatiful whorish sister, Emma. When he thinks things couldn't get worse, he notices somethings wrong with Emma. Can he survive? Enjoy the story and Happy Halloween


**HALLOWEEN**

Luke and Ravi were in the screening room while Jessie and Emma were getting their costumes for the best night of the year; Halloween. Tonight was the biggest Halloween party of all time. Zuri walked in the screening room.

"Hey Luke, how come you're not going to the party?"

"Because last year I got banned for being there underage. All I wanted to do was look at sluts all night."

"Oh. You want to take me trick or treating?"

"I can't. I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Find out how to sneak into the party."

"Good luck with that."

As she left, Luke turned the tv off and Ravi followed him into the living room. Luke sat on the couch to wait for Emma. She made his cock reach new heights, especially on Halloween.

"It's almost that time Ravi. Two sexy whores are about to come downstairs."

"What's even the point of Halloween."

"When you're young, it's all about the candy. Then when you're a teen, it's all about the girls."

"But you realize Emma is our sister right?"

"Yeah, step sister. She makes my dick so hard. She just has the amazing effect on me."

"Yeah I dont get that."

"That's because your dick is a dusty shrimp. Think about it, her perfect blonde hair, boobs, ass and to top it off, she's a big tease."

"I thought you loved Jessie."

"Of course I do. We'll have a threesome one day."

Upstairs, Jessie and Emma came out their rooms simultaneously.

"Omg Emma, I could totally eat you out right now."

"You love making me wet don't you. Come on, lets go downstairs." They walked down the stairs called out Luke.

"What?"

"We have our custumes on." Luke turned around quickly and immediately got hard. Emma had on a see-through Hooters crop top, stripper heels and diamond crusted crotchless panties. Jessie, on the other hand, had on see-through booty shorts, heels and a slut tank top.

"Like my new panties Luke?" Emma bent over showing off her perfect dripping wet pussy.

"I love them."

"And the best part is that I'm not just going as a slutty Hooter's girl."

"Then what are you?"

"A Hooter's cumslut. You get to do the honors. How much can you cum in 5 minutes?"

"A lot if you give me a hand." Emma gave him a blowjob on his giant cock and made him cum on her tits instantly. Next, she twerked all over his dick, followed with 2 warm loads on each ass cheek. Emma turnt around and swallowed all of Luke's inches into her throat. She pulled back and let him cum in her hair.

"Alright perfect. Thanks Luke. Oops almost forgot." She slurped and sucked for one big cumshot on her face.

"Got any for me Luke?" Jessie seductively said.

"Of course Jess, come here."

"Ok." She walked to towards Luke as Luke motioned for her to turn around. Luke slapped her ass and made it red. "Spank me harder daddy." Luke stopped and shoved hos dick inside her tight ass hole. He dragged her out of the living room into the screening room, while continually fucking her. He pulled out all got cum over her body, hair, and shorts."

"Oh Jessie, who are you suppose to be?"

"Does it matter? I'm a whore with cum all over me. I don't need to be anybody. Im going to get so many dicks at this party."

"Omg I hope so," Emma replied. Jessie walked down the hall and Emma went into the kitchen. Ravi sighed and went up the stairs as Luke stayed on the couch to think of a plan to get into the party.

"Emma! Come here," Luke called.

"What?"

"You think you could bring a guest into the party?"

"Bro you not coming. You're banned for life."

"Come on, at least help me sneak in."

"Nope. Plus, even if I did take you, there are some requirements you wouldn't pass."

"Like what? Im good at everything."

"First of all, you dick is too little. Pull your pants down." Luke slid them down and Emma bursted out laughing.

"See? Your dick isn't even hard right now. Second of all, you don't even have on a costume."

"I have one tho."

"Whatever, and third of all I don't feel like taking you, and neither does Jessie."

"Fine fuck you too."

"Awww someone's mad."

"Yeah, cause you always have to be such a bitch."

"Excuse me, what?" She raised her voice, sinking her nails into his arm.

"Ow shit. What the fuck bitch?"

"Looks like someone don't know the rules."

"The rules of what? What are you talking about?"

Emma walked up the stairs menancing slowly. Luke, panicking, started looking for a place to hide. He found a spot as soon as he heard Emma's heels clicking against the wooden staircase.

"Luke? Where did you go?" She arrived to the kitchen with a rope in hand. "I hope you weren't dumb enough to hide in the, dumbwaiter!" Emma pulled the door up and Luke screamed. "That's so cute that you tried to hide." Emma quickly pulled him out by the feet and he fell on the floor.

"Emma what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Give me your elbow."

"What? No! Absolutely not!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please with pussy on top?"

"Maybe, I'm leaving." Emma faintly touched him to get his full attention.

"Come on Luke, let me see your elbow, I'm sure nothing bad will happen...

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE. CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON**


End file.
